Little Red Riding Hook , Jake's POV
by FashionLuver98
Summary: You already know what this is so i wont tell you. The OC is Patch
1. Jake's POV

Me: Hi guys! It's episode fic day! Don't take it the wrong way as in me uploading episode fics all day. Because I'm not I'm just uploading AN episode fic. So without further ado I give this Fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP, or Jizzy!

We were on shipwreck beach playing with Patch. Patch was looking for treasure.

Jake:Yo Ho way to go Patch!

Izzy: Good boy

Cubby: You're an awesome treasure hunter!

Skully: Now that's a treasure!

Izzy: This collar is perfect for Patch

We suddenly heard Barking. That's Patches crew.

Jake: Sounds like your puppy pals are calling you home,Patch.

Izzy: Have fun with your pirate puppy crew,Patch!

Izzy: Oh no!

What's with wrong izzy?! Is she hurt?!

Izzy: Patch didn't take his little treasures.

Thank goodness she's ok.

Izzy: Guess we'll have to bring them to him.

Cubby: You can put Patches stuff in here.

Izzy: Thanks Cubby.

Jake: You go on ahead Izzy, we're gonna make sure that Patch didn't leave anything else on the beach.

I didn't want to leave her but we gotta check to see if patch forgot anything else.

Later:

Cubby: There's nothing here!

Jake: Come on let's go catch up to Izz!

Skully: Over there! Flapping feathers you ok Izzy?

Izzy: I'm fine but Patches basket isn't!

What does that mean?

Izzy: And I'm not gonna let Hook stop me from getting patches treasures back to him!

Hook was here?! I should've known he would do this!

Jake: You heard Izzy! Let's go!

Later:

Izzy: Come on out Captain Hook! I want Patches basket back! If Hooks not coming out how am I gonna get the basket back?

Warning do not get on her bad side, or you're so done for.

Cubby: I know how we can get Hook to come out. Let's blow that bamboo down!

Izzy: Captain Hook will you please give me back the basket Back?

She's very persuasive but I don't mind. *sigh*She can boss me around anytime she wants.(Me: Lovesick fool)

Hook flew away but Mr Smee stayed.

Smee: Sorry but you know how the Captain gets when he doesn't get what he wants... And he wants everything!

Ain't that the truth.

Skully: Especially if it's someone else's treasure!

Later:

I had zoned out up until Izzy said something.

Izzy: I bet Hook's hiding in here.

Cubby: How can we get him out this time?

When we were inside I noticed bears lived here telling by the picture on the wall.

Jake: Hmm bears live here. So let's pretend we're bears.

It totally worked hook ran for his life.

Later:

Izzy: It's time you gave up Hook!

Hook: Captain Hook Never gives up!

Uh yeah you do!

Hook: Take another step and I'll toss your Basket into this bottomless pit.

Izzy: That's not fair!

We then heard barking we were glad to hear. It was Patch.

Hook: Run Smee run!

Cubby: Ah coconuts! The puppies, Captain Hook and mr Smee too are sliding!

Jake: That adds up to one big emergency!

Izzy: Pixie dust away!

Smee: Thank Izzy we're flying!

Izzy: Here Patch! It's all the treasure you found today. Aw you silly pup!

Me: That's all for today this actually took longer than I expected.


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys heres Izzy's point of view of the episode. Get ready for a JatNP fic poluzza today. This is just the first thing to go up today. Also i want to say i feel like I'm being pushed around. I'm under so much pressure now that i have Way too many requests and i hope you realize i have school starting TOMORROW which means i wont have as much time. Sure I'll have time this week because no homework on the first week of school but still...anyway lets get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP.

We were on shipwreck beach playing with Patch. Patch was looking for treasure.

Jake:Yo Ho way to go Patch!

Izzy: Good boy

Cubby: You're an awesome treasure hunter!

Skully: Now that's a treasure!

Izzy: This collar is perfect for Patch

We suddenly heard Barking. That's Patches crew.

Jake: Sounds like your puppy pals are calling you home,Patch.

Izzy: Have fun with your pirate puppy crew,Patch!

Izzy: Oh no!

This isn't good at all. Patch left his things!

Izzy: Patch didn't take his little treasures.

Izzy: Guess we'll have to bring them to him.

Cubby: You can put Patches stuff in here.

Izzy: Thanks Cubby.

Jake: You go on ahead Izzy, we're gonna make sure that Patch didn't leave anything else on the beach.

I didn't want to leave them but i have to if i want to get this to Patch.

Later:

Izzy:A tisket a tasket I'm bringing Patch a basket,A tisket a tasket I'm bringing Patch a...

Old Woman: Oh hello little girl.

Izzy:I'm sorry if i woke you ma'am. But i was just delivering this basket to my friend.

Old Woman: Oh my dear i can hardly see you please come closer so i can see your basket of treasure... I mean goodies.

Ok theres no way thats an old woman.

Izzy: Shiver me timbers, what a big mustache you have?

Old woman: Some say i look like me dear old mum, she had a mustache too.

The mustache, the voice, it hook alright. Lets play along.

Izzy: What a big voice you have.

Hook: Thats just a cold i caught out at sea.

Yeah right.

Izzy: And what a big hook you have.

Hook:Hook? All the better reason to Hook your basket of treasure!

Izzy: You sneaky Snook!

As i was running, Mr Smee and Hook took my basket!

Izzy: Yay Hey no way!

Hook: Thank you for the basket of treasure puny pirate!

Skully: Over there! Flapping feathers you ok Izzy?

Thank goodness you're here!

Izzy: I'm fine but Patches basket isn't!

Izzy: And I'm not gonna let Hook stop me from getting patches treasures back to him!

Hook makes me so mad! Why is he such a sneaky snook?!

Jake: You heard Izzy! Let's go!

Later:

Izzy: Come on out Captain Hook! I want Patches basket back! If Hooks not coming out how am I gonna get the basket back?

Warning do not get on my bad side, or you're so doomed.

Cubby: I know how we can get Hook to come out. Let's blow that bamboo down!

Izzy: Captain Hook will you please give me the basket Back.

Hook flew away but Mr Smee stayed.

Smee: Sorry but you know how the Captain gets when he doesn't get what he wants... And he wants everything!

Ain't that the truth.

Skully: Especially if it's someone else's treasure!

Later:

Izzy: I bet Hook's hiding in here.

Cubby: How can we get him out this time?

When we were inside Jake noticed bears lived here telling by the picture on the wall.

Jake: Hmm bears live here. So let's pretend we're bears.

It totally worked hook ran for his life.

Later:

Izzy: It's time you gave up Hook!

Hook: Captain Hook Never gives up!

Uh yeah you do!

Hook: Take another step and I'll toss your Basket into this bottomless pit.

Izzy: That's not fair!

We then heard barking we were glad to hear. It was Patch.

Hook: Run Smee run!

Cubby: Ah coconuts! The puppies, Captain Hook and mr Smee too are sliding!

Jake: That adds up to one big emergency!

Izzy: Pixie dust away!

Smee: Thank Izzy we're flying!

Izzy: Here Patch! It's all the treasure you found today. Aw you silly pup!

Me: I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys later.


End file.
